


Love makes memories

by smilewhenyouthinkofme



Series: The Power Of Love [20]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Cheating, Coma, Cuddling, Incest, Jealous Derek, Kate Argent - Freeform, Kissing, Lord of the Rings reference, Memories, Multi, Polyamorous Marriage, Prom, Shota Derek, Slight paedophilia, Star Wars reference, Teen Peter, Threesomes, bed sharing, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 09:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilewhenyouthinkofme/pseuds/smilewhenyouthinkofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For most people, insomnia was a burden.</p><p>Peter Hale was not 'most people'.</p><p>He had done some weird shit in his life born of angry rebellion at his parents death and being left with his sister, pent up tension from not being able to claim his five year old nephew as his mate, his family - bar Derek, thank God,  bar Derek-  burned alive and then not being able to claim Derek as his mate when he reached mating age as he was his guardian (incest isn't a taboo but the laws are very strict that a minor cannot be mated by their guardian)  and then the confusion with Stiles, so yes he had done some things he shouldn't be proud of but now his life was back on track but the nightmares still stole his sleep some nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love makes memories

**Author's Note:**

> I've been putting all flashbacks in this so some the pov does change   
> .

For most people, insomnia was a burden.

Peter Hale was not 'most people'.

He had done some weird shit in his life born of angry rebellion at his parents death and being left with his sister, pent up tension from not being able to claim his five year old nephew as his mate, his family - bar Derek, thank God,  bar Derek-  burned alive and then not being able to claim Derek as his mate when he reached mating age as he was his guardian (incest isn't a taboo but the laws are very strict that a minor cannot be mated by their guardian)  and then the confusion with Stiles, so yes he had done some things he shouldn't be proud of but now his life was back on track but the nightmares still stole his sleep some nights.

He was sitting up against the head board, Stiles face mushed into his thigh and Derek's arm slung around his knee, their arms connecting them.

He had them. He had his mates, they were safe and his children, his adorable, kind hearted children. He was truly thankful.

He was reminiscing about the most memorable times he shared with his mates

^^^^ First kiss with Derek^^^^

Peter was lying in a bed that wasn't his inTalia's guest room.

He wanted to go home, he wanted his old room, in his own house, with his dad snoring down the hall. He most certainly didn't want to be in this room that smelled freshly aired, in this cramped house with six kids, and his sister orgasming down the hall, because what they needed was more fucking kids!!!

He was pulled from his angry thoughts by a small knock on his- no not his,- the door.

" Unca Pe'er, can I s' weep with you?"

It was Derek,  Peter had to admit, he had a soft spot for the kid, he was cute, a little small for his age, a textbook middle child, always overlooked in favour of his siblings, which really bugged Peter, Derek was perfect and deserved so much more love than Talia and Nicholas gave him.

"Sure you can kiddo"

Derek scrambled onto the bed and climbed in beside Peter, resting on his arm.

" So, what's got ya spooked, nephew?"  
"Nothing, just missed you"  
"I missed you too, Der-bear"

He smelled sooo good, Peter buried his face in his neck.

" Unca Pe'er, why don't you like mommy?"

Peter stopped and looked at him.

" I do like your mommy,  Derek"  
"Then why are so upset you have to live here?"  
"I just miss my old life, ya know?"  
"Do you miss Granny and Grandpa? "  
"Everyday"

Derek was quiet. He buried his face in his uncle's neck, snuffling against him.

When he came up for air he was gorgeous; his pupils were wide, his eyes glowing gold, his mouth open.

He put his chubby, little hand on Peter's cheek.  
" Don't be sad Unca Pe'er"

Peter couldn't help it,  couldn't stop himself from leaning in and kissing his sweet little lips.

Derek squeaked and Peter jerked back.

Oh God, he was a child molester,  he'd taken advantage of his nephew, he was a monster, oh God!!!!!

Derek leaned in again, lips pursed, it took all his will power to push him back.

"Derek, I'm sorry, I shouldn't  have done that"  
"I wanna do it again"  
"We can't Derek, it's not good"  
"Mommy and Daddy do it"  
"They're grown ups,"  
"So are you!"  
"But you are not!"

Derek's eyes filled with tears. He climbed of the bed and ran out the door.

Peter cursed, Derek was his mate.

^^^^ Prom Night^^^^

Peter was dressed to the nines for his senior prom and lying on the floor trying to coax Derek out from under the bed.

" Der, please, don't be mad at me, you said you liked Elaine"  
"That was before I knew you did! Leave me alone"  
"Come on Derek, I won't enjoy myself if I know you're unhappy, please Derek,...........I've been waiting all year for this and so has Elaine,  I'm not letting you ruin her night too by acting like a baby "

He went to get up but was stopped by a tiny whimper.

"Why do want to kiss her but not me?"  
"I don't want to kiss her, we're only friends Derek"  
"Laura told me that people kiss and fall in love at prom, you're supposed to love me, not her"  
" I do love you Derek, but the school has an age limit, and I don't think your mom would let me take you, tell you what,  I'll give you a very special surprise when I come home, but I have to go now Derek."

*****

Peter was climbing the stairs to his room, he had a great night and now he could cheer Derek up.

He wasn't surprised to find Derek in his bed.

He woke him, gently shaking him.

" Peter? How was prom ?"  
He asked groggily

" Good, come here"

Derek sniffed at Peter before throwing himself into his arms.  
He scent marked him aggressively, covering all those other people.

Peter prised him back to look him in the eye.

"You remember that surprise, I promised you?"

Derek nodded eagerly.

"Shut your eyes"

He screwed his eyes shut, looking almost comical.

Peter leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, the younger werewolf threw his arms around him.

He deepened the kiss, licking softly into his mate's plush mouth.

Derek was sloppy and his teeth got in the way but Peter couldn't bring himself to care. Derek was perfect.

He wouldn't go go any farther than this.Talia knew and didn't care that she put Derek to bed in his own bed but he woke up in Peter's  but she would flay his skin from his bones if he claimed him before sixteen.

So he just kept kissing him until he was to tired to keep going.

*** The day it all went wrong * * * 

Peter had a loooong  day, he just wanted to curl up with Derek and avoid the world.

He found Derek in the kitchen with his sisters.

"So Uncle Pete"

God he hated that nickname.

"Who was that pretty young thing you were cozied up with at the coffee shop?"

"What?"  
"The brunette, petite, around your age, pretty, you two were really  hitting off, should we expect  a dinner guest anytime soon?"

"Derek wait!"  
He called of after the fifteen year old, rushing out the door.

"Oh, I didn't realize he'd get so upset over that"

Peter followed after Derek.  
Normally be wouldn't  get so upset but last night, it was getting rather passionate and Peter had to call a halt, Derek took it as rejection and was still sore.

He found him under their tree.

"Just go away"  
"Nephew, Laura was only joking, I had a lunch interview,  you know that"  
" You would be happier  with a a petite brunette your own age, someone you could f-fuck"  
"Derek, you are more than that to me and you know it"  
"But you've had others !!! Even when you knew we were supposed  to be together"  
"Derek, they don't matter and it wasn't like there  was any relationship to be unfaithful  to"  
"You were unfaithful  to me !!!! Why them? Why them and not me ? "  
"You know why Derek"

Derek got up and stormed off.

That was why he was with that Argent bitch, to spite Peter and Peter knew something was wrong, that Derek wasn't being treated well but he couldn't do anything about it. It was his fault his family perished.

*** The  day  Peter woke from his coma ***

He heard someone crying through the misty veil that clouded his senses.

"I'm sorry, Uncle  Peter,....... I'm sorry, this is all my fault. .....We should be mated by now ...We should be happy with our pack .....I know you're probably  sick of hearing this, if you even can hear me, please wake up, please....I need you.....I love you."

Peter had to get to his mate. Derek needed him.

It felt like running through thick treacle, fighting for every step, he had to get to him, he had to....

"D-er-k " 

He croaked, his voice rough from misuse.

"D'nt  cry D-er -b-ear, I'm 'ere "

Derek paled, he shook all over from the top of his messy hair to his disproportionate  feet.

He threw himself  across Peter's  lap.

"Please don't hate me!!!!....... I never wanted this .............I didn't know she was gonna. ........ Please  don't ....... I need - I need -"

"Derek,  my darling nephew, I could never hate you, I love you, this wasn't your fault, please don't cry sweet heart"

Derek  was different some how, he wasn't quite as scrawny and  had a light dusting of stubble on his jaw.

"Derek, my love, how long have I been out?"  
"Two years"  
"And where have you been, my sweet ?"  
"Foster care mostly"  
"Did anyone else -?"  
"No."

Peter pulled him against him  
"You must be seventeen now hmm?"  
"Yes"  
"As you're guardian, I can't claim you"  
" I know"  
"If you'd like to stay in foster care - "  
"No, I want to stay with you, I won't leave you again"  
"That's okay, we'll just have to work on getting you emancipated "

Derek  kissed him softly, careful of his burns. 

"I better call one of the nurses"

*** First month-aversiry with Stiles ***

"You know, this time last month I was getting my first blow job" 

Peter chuckled and placed the bowl of popcorn on the table.

Kissing his mate, he said "Oh how the time flies"

Derek rubbed a hand over Stiles' hair as he passed him."We all ready to start the movie?"

Stiles swung his legs onto Peter's  lap, "I still can't believe you don't  like Stars Wars" He said to Derek 

"It's too long and the story is too complicated"  
"And yet you adore Lord of the Rings"  
"Star Wars doesn't even make sense"  
"And frickin hobbits do ?"  
"Yes, the story is just better,"  
"Let's just agree to disagree"  
"Of course, you're entitled  to  your  wrong  opinion "

Stiles laughed  
"Oh my God, you're  like the worst mate ever"

Derek paled and exhaled heavily, like all the air was punched out of  him. "I'm gonna- just - " 

He fled the room as quick as he could, ignoring Peter's attempts to stop him.

"Is he okay ?"  
"Yeah, just you can't say things like that about Derek, even if you're joking, it's one of his most terrifying fears"  
"And I just confirmed it. God I'm an idiot"  
"You had no way of knowing knowing he'd have that reaction, I should have told you earlier"  
"I'm gonna see if he's okay"

Stiles stood off the couch and followed Derek to the kitchen. He found him wolfed out and gouging holes in the counter he was clutching it so tightly. "Hey, big guy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you"

He pressed his forehead against Derek's neck.  
"You're the best mate a guy could ask for, and you're an excellent  boyfriend, I was only joking, please forgive me, Derek, I don't want  you upset and I never meant to hurt you, I love you, "

" I love you too, can you just give me a moment? "  
"Yeah, sure. I'm really sorry Derek"  
"It's okay, I'll be out in a minute" 

Stiles  headed back out to the living room where Peter was pretending he wasn't listening into the conversation.

" How is he ?"  
"He said he needed a minute, is there a particular reason he gets so upset over it or is it just a phobia?"

Peter pulled Stiles down onto the couch with him." Derek and I weren't mated until he was just a month shy of eighteen"  
"You claimed me when I was eighteen"  
"Yes, but that's because we didn't have parental consent, Talia and Nicholas knew we were mates since Derek was five, we were supposed to be mated when he was sixteen, as you know I'm eight years older than Derek, I am not proud to admit that I had various hook ups after we knew, I didn't think he knew enough to be hurt but he knew enough to be suspicious and jealous when he was fifteen and I twenty three. I wouldn't sleep with him, nothing other than kissing and a bit of dry humping, untill he was sixteen and that led to resentfulness, one day I had a work interview and Laura teased me about it being a romantic dinner, Derek was hurt and angry at my-many- discrepancies  and had one of his own, Kate Argent. 

I knew he was unhappy, I had my suspicions she was beating him, but Derek didn't want my help and when our house and family burned down, I was in a coma for two years, when I awoke Derek was seventeen  and I his guardian, he blamed himself for me getting hurt and for our delayed mating, you should have seen him when he confessed his feelings for you to me -unaware of my own- he nearly passed out at thought of being unfaithful again, he doesn't want the same to happen with you"

"You cheated on him!"  
"That's what you took from that?!"  
"You cheated on him multiple times!"  
"Yes, and I'll never forgive myself, ever but we're not talking about me, we're talking about Derek, speak of the devil"

Derek came back in, eyes rimmed red. "What are you guys talking about?"

Peter pulled him into his lap and nuzzled his ear. "You and your delicious ass"

If Derek heard the lie he didn't say anything about it, just settled against Peter and rested his head on Stiles' shoulder. "I love you guys"

 They both answered him, "We know"

He snapped his head up and glared at the two of them, "Hahaha, very funny"

*** First night with Stiles *** 

"Stay....... you don't have school tomorrow......your dad's working . ....... stay with us tonight."

Peter panted against Stiles ear.

He and Derek had discussed it and neither could wait till they got their mate into their bed ( literally, of course, the other metaphorical  ship had sailed, laden down with handcuffs and butt plugs )

"Don't ya think it be a tight fit?"  
"We've had tighter "

Derek rubbed a finger against his hole.

Stiles swatted him lightly on the head.

"I'm serious, will we all fit in your bed?"  
"Yes, Stiles"  
"Then I'll stay"  
"I'll have to warn you though, Derek snores"

Peter chuckled (I originally  put giggled but the thought of Peter giggling kinds scared me ) as Derek bit his nipples.

They piled into the bedroom.

Derek and Peter climbed into their spots and Stiles stood awkwardly  at the foot of the bed.

Peter hoisted the blanket on his left side.  
"Get in"

In hindsight they should have let Stiles in first to avoid him having to climb over them but oh well

It was weird at first. Derek had to touch Peter, he just had to, and Peter couldn't sleep on the edge of the bed so Stiles was between Peter and the wall.

He was unsure of what to do with his limbs and Peter wanted to shower him in snuggles but Derek  had him pinned and was snoring into his shoulder.

Peter swung an arm over Stiles and nestled into him.

That didn't work.

Stiles laid on his side and spooned.

That didn't work.

Eventually they found a position  that didn't result in bodily harm. 

Sure someone got kicked every now and then but it was minimal damage.

*** The proposal ***

Peter was in heaven. His own personal heaven where angels made out around his cock.

His angels were tonguing each others mouths and licking at Peter's cock.

They were perfect. A perfect contrast against each other. Perfect cocksluts. Perfect mates.  

He wanted children with these men, he wanted to grow old with them, he wanted to marry them. 

"Marry me"

His mates stopped and looked at him.

"What? I love you guys, you guys love me and each other, let's do it"

" It's not that simple, Stiles is still in college, we're just starting out the company, is it really the best time?"

" Yes, we go forward together, as husbands and mates, maybe fathers someday"

Derek and Stiles shared a look.  
"Yes"

They answered in unison *** Stiles's graduation *** Stiles was so happy. He had survived high school and he was engaged to the most amazing men in the world. ...who were arguing in the corner by the looks of it. He begged out of the conversation with Mrs McCall and made his way over to them. "Peter, we have to let him go." "We can't just throw him away like old trash." "Don't say it like that." Stiles hoped this wasn't going where he thought it was going. He should go over, but his feet were rooted to the spot. "That's what we're doing isn't it. 'Sorry Stiles, we don't love you enough-" "Peter that's not what I said." "But that's the bottom line isn't it. You're not willing to make this work." "I'm doing what best for him." "What about what's best for us?" Derek walked away from him. So Derek didn't love him. Okay. That's okay. No. It's not. It's not. Stiles couldn't move. He couldn't move. He was going to be sick. Peter saw him. Oh no. "Stiles? Please tell me you didn't hear that. Are you okay?" Stiles wanted to scream. No he wasn't okay. His fiancé didn't love him. Just as well they hadn't told anyone yet. "Stiles? Stiles? You need to breathe, Stiles?" Stiles couldn't breathe, if he opened his mouth he'd cry. He didn't want to cry on his graduation day. He should've known. Derek didn't act like he loved him, not like Peter did. Peter plastered him in kisses and smothered him in hugs, Derek never hugged him. Peter proposed and Derek's immediate response was why it was a bad idea. Derek was only keeping Peter happy. He never really loved him. Stiles loved him so much it hurt. He needed him. Why would he say those things? "Why?" He croaked out "Why? What did I do wrong? " "No Stiles, you did nothing wrong. Derek's just being strange, don't pay him any attention. He loves you" "No. No. He doesn't. He never did. Do you?" "Of course. I love you so much. Never doubt that. He's just scared." "Has he been scared nearly all year? Is that why he's just putting up with me to keep you happy." "Stiles, it's not like that, I promise." Stiles felt a large hand on his back. "What's wrong?" Derek asked. Oh great. Just what he needed. "What's wrong? What's wrong? What's wrong nephew, is that he heard us. He's convinced you never loved him and having a panic attack. I hope you're happy." "No. No. Stiles I love you." Why did they keep lying to him? He knew they were lying. Where was Dad? He needed Dad. "I love you so much. I didn't want this." The edge of Stiles's vision was going black. He was gonna pass out. Good, he didn't want to listen to lies anymore. "Mr Stilinski! Stiles needs help!" He heard as he fell into the darkness. ***** Stiles woke in his bedroom, the sounds of the party still going in the back yard. Peter and Derek talking outside his bedroom door. "Peter. I don't want this." "Then why do you keep insisting that we do it?" "Because he needs to live a normal life. How can he have a proper college experience if he's engaged to two middle aged men." "We are not middle aged!" "Were not frat boys either." "Why don't we ask Stiles....or.....or give him a free pass to sleep with whoever he likes?" This was ridiculous. "Derek! Peter! Get in here!" They both shuffled in, Derek looking ashamed. "I'm not sleeping with anybody and I don't need a normal college experience. I need you guys, and contrary to popular opinion, I can make decisions for myself." Peter came over and kissed him. "Peter can you please go away? I need to talk to Derek." Peter looked warily at Derek, then at Stiles, then back to Derek. "Okay" He walked out of the door and Stiles patted the bed for Derek to sit down. "Are you just going along to keep Peter happy?" "No! Stiles I love you. I'm going to marry you." "Why?" "Why?...." "Do you love me?" Derek took his hand. "You make me feel good about myself. You make me laugh. You kiss me and all my problems go away. You're amazing Stiles. I didn't mean to hurt you, I thought I was doing what was best, I'm sorry." "Why don't you show it?" "I do." "Not really. Peter's is practically glued to me and I get maybe four or five kisses from you." "I show normal amounts of affection. Peter is not what people set the bar against. But if you want more affection I can do that." "Do it now." Derek ran a hand down Stiles's face and cupped the back of his head, pulling him gently into a kiss. His other went to Stiles's belt. Stiles batted it away. "I said affection, not sex." They went back to kissing and Derek ran a hand down his back, then stroked over his stomach, then up his arms. This was boring. "Okay. We can have sex." Derek lifted him onto his lap and wrapped his hands around his back, one sneaking down to cup his butt. They were interrupted by the Sheriff walking through the door. Stiles let out a squeak and Derek froze, hand still on Stiles's ass. "Um. I'm glad to see you're feeling .......better Stiles. Foods ready." He left the room like a scalded cat. Stiles burst out laughing. "We should probably tell him about the engagement." "Will he be mad?" "Probably. Might have a heart attack." "That's not funny." "I'm not joking. But we should rip it off like a band aid. While Melissa is around, so if his ol' ticker gives out we have someone on hand." "Come on. Foods getting cold" ****** Everyone was sat around two picnic tables covered by a graduation table cloth. There was bowls of finger food and everyone was serving themselves, there was pitchers of beer and fizzy drinks, everyone seemed quite content. Once the noise had died down, Stiles stood up and cleared his throat. "Hi everyone, thanks for coming, hope you enjoy the food. I have an announcement to make and it's gonna come as a shock to some people. Everybody here knows Derek and Peter, well, they're not my boyfriends anymore, haven't been for awhile." Stiles looked around at shocked faces. Hahaha. "They're my fiancés. We're getting married. And no. I'm not pregnant. And yes. I am still going to Harvard. That's all, you can go back to your meals now." He sat back down. Derek grabbed his hand. "Well done." "Thanks" ***First night/ problem BDSM *** Peter and Derek were watching TV when Stiles, their husband!!!, came into the living room, naked as the day he was born, and sat at their feet. "Stiles? What are you doing?" "Remember that BDSM thing that I wanted to try?" "We thought you meant in the bedroom, darling." "I don't see why it can't be in the living room too. Now, it's very simple, I'm gonna sit here on the floor and if you want me to do something tell me. And don't call me darling." He settled down on his knees and felt a hand slip into his hair. "What do they teach in that university?" Derek whispered to Peter. This felt good. He didn't have to think about anything, no exam stress, no family planning stress. Nothing, but him and his alphas. Derek cleared his throat. "Could you suck my dick Stiles?" "You're not supposed to ask you're supposed to tell." Peter gripped his hair and tugged his head back sharply, "And you're supposed to do as he says and not talk back. Suck his dick you little whore." Stiles moaned, this is exactly what he wanted. **** "Make me." Stiles said with a shit eating grin. So far his husbands were doing good with the whole alpha/slave thing but they hadn't quite mastered punishments, that was what Stiles really wanted. Peter had asked him to suck his dick and Stiles refused cheekily. He knew he had to be obvious or Peter would think he actually didn't want to. Peter slapped him, lightly, across the face and grabbed his hair pulling him down onto his knees. Stiles nearly died of embarrassment at what happened next. Derek rushed into the room and stood between Stiles and Peter, growling loudly. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Stiles stood up and put a hand on his shoulder. "Der, it's okay." "No. Stiles, it's not okay. How long has this been going on?" "About two seconds. Nephew it's fine, he asked me to hit him. I didn't hurt him, I would never hurt him. I would never hurt you either." Derek turned to look at Stiles. "Is that true?" "Yes, it's part of the BDSM thing, you can do it too if you like. Actually you do. "Spanking your backside is different to slapping you across the face." "How?" Derek looked desperately at Peter. "It's okay nephew, you don't have to. Stiles, why don't you go find movie we can ignore." Stiles went to go to the sitting room. "Ah-ah. Crawl." Stiles got on his knees and crawled out of the kitchen. Peter put his hands on either side of Derek's face, leaning his forehead against him. "She's gone Derek, no one is going to hurt you, I won't hit Stiles if it bothers you, but he likes it and I don't hit him hard." "J-just don't do it in front of me." "I think that's fair." Peter kissed him softly. "Now, come on, let's try make a baby." "Hopefully." ***First night after the triplets were born *** "Peter come to bed" "We should've stayed with him" Derek sighed and sat on the couch with his husband. "Peter, you can't sleep in hospitals and I can't sleep alone. Stiles and the babies are in good hands. You need a good nights sleep after the week you have had" Stiles was overdue by over twenty days and Peter worried. Peter worried himself sick, he wouldn't eat, he wouldn't sleep, he wouldn't leave the 21 year old's side. He knew it was grating on Derek's nerves but work was hectic at the moment so he stressed about that anyways and wasn't helping him in anyway, he could ask him to do something and Derek wouldn't do it but if Stiles asked it'd be done that very second . "What do you mean,'the week I've had'?" "Peter, I'm not arguing with you, come on" "Should I call him?" "Peter. It's. Two. O'clock. In. The. Morning. You're not calling him" Peter sighed. "Don't you have work in the morning,nephew ?" "Yes, but I can't sleep without you, so. Come. To. Bed." "There are more important things Derek" "Like what?! Sitting up worrying all night? Peter, they're fine. Overdue is better than premature. Now are you coming to bed or not?" "I'm not, you go ahead without me " Derek was silent for a moment then left the room. ***First night with kids in the house*** "So explain the names to me." Stiles asked as Peter brought him over his first cup of coffee in a year. "Mm mm. Caffeine. Come on I want to know the reason behind you're choices" Peter sat beside him, smiling as his husband cuddled in against him "Nicholas, after Derek's father, John after our fathers. Caroline, after my mother, Talia after Derek's mother. Maria after that wiccan that helped us-""Her name is Maire it's the irish form of Mary." "Well Maria is the Spanish form of it so it still works. And Claudia after your mother" "I like them. I didn't know you're parents' names. Derek told me you don't like to talk about it." "I lost my parents at a weird age, old enough to understand but young enough to want my mom to hug me and make me soup and baby me" "I know the feeling" "At least I had my sister to look after me, Derek was stuck in foster care for two years." "I didn't know that either. Is there anything else I don't know about you guys?" "I'll tell you if I think of anymore" Stiles sniffed at him, a habit he'd picked up from Derek. Peter knew Derek was lurking in the doorway, he could hear him trying not to breathe. He was in a weird mood, the sooner that big project was over the better. *** Present  Day *** It seemed almost a lifetime ago yet just like yesterday that Derek first climbed into his bed, or Stiles' awkward first night.  He and his mates  had changed so much in the past years but Derek and Stiles  were still perfect and in Peter's eyes, always will be

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love 
> 
> Xoxo 
> 
> Scatteredblackroses on tumblr
> 
> When I updated this it wouldn't format properly. My apologies


End file.
